Hide-And-Seek
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Kíli and Fíli play hide-and-go-seek with their older cousin and make an unexpected friend along the way. Bilbo/OC -Sort of.


**Title:** Hide-And-Seek

 **Summary:** Kíli and Fíli play hide-and-go-seek with their older cousin and make an unexpected friend along the way.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit, never will.

* * *

Fíli and Kíli had run off on her again. Growling under her breath about the two little rascals that her Uncle had landed her with for the day made Karla, Daughter of Frerin, think that maybe baby-sitting wasn't for her at all. She adored her cousins, but sometimes Fíli and Kíli were just far too…quick for anyone to catch and she sure hoped this wouldn't turn into another game of hide-and-go-seek. Because she _hated_ that game.

"Kíli? Fíli? Where are you?" The unusual names were called through the market place as Bilbo Baggins of the Shire inspected the apples on the market stall in front of him.

"Fíli? Kíli? Where have you gotten to now?" The voice called again. Bilbo was startled slightly when giggling came from down by his feet. A tiny child crouched there. Dark hair hung about his rounded ears in loose curls and his dark eyes were sharp and quick, glancing for more places around the market place where, Bilbo guessed, he could hide.

"And who might you be? Fíli or Kíli?" Bilbo asked as he crouched to the child's level.

"I'm Kíli. And I'm playing hide-and-go-seek with my brother and cousin. So far…I'm winning." The child replied with a wide smile.

"She hasn't found Fíli yet then?" Bilbo said, Kíli shrugged.

"I don't think so. Do you want to play too Mister?" He asked with his eyes lighting up.

"Sorry young Master Kíli. But I'm quite busy at the moment, but I promise if I come across your cousin, I'll not tell her where you are." He said, the child grinned.

"Deal." He said but before Kíli went back to looking out for his cousin a voice startled the pair.

"Kíli! There you are! I hope you haven't been bothering this gentleman." A woman with long blonde curls appeared at Bilbo's elbow and grabbed Kíli's arms before swinging him up onto her hip.

"No! He was telling me that he wouldn't tell you where I was hiding!" Kíli said as he giggled from his perch.

"I do hope he didn't bother you too much, Sir." She said brushing a blonde braid out of her face.

"Not at all. Young Master Kíli here was simply having a fun time playing hide-and-go-seek I believe." Bilbo said with a smile. She smiled in return.

"So he thinks. The two rascals ran off on me. If you see a small boy with long Blonde hair, detain him for a while would you be so kind? Fíli is infinitely harder to catch than Kíli." She said, "Kíli, do you know where your brother is?" The tiny Dwarf shook his head. The older dwarf gave Bilbo another apologetic smile.

"I'll try my best to detain the other if I see him, Miss." Bilbo said.

"Thank-you, sir." She nodded as she held Kíli a little tighter.

"Her name is Karla!" He squeaked.

"And my name is Bilbo Baggins. At your service." He said, she smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine Master Baggins. But I really get back to finding the other one." Karla said with a smile before moving away.

* * *

Bilbo was looking over Oranges when he heard a voice call out, a familiar voice and name he'd heard before.

"Fíli you get back here right now!" He looked up just in time to reach out and snatch the young Dwarf's collar pulling him to sharp stop.

"I believe your cousin wants you to stop Young Master." Bilbo said as the dwarf turned to face him. Fíli wasn't much taller than Kíli had been but he looked older and he made an effort to look angry at Bilbo for stopping him. But the look faded when Karla gripped his arm tightly.

"Thank-you Master Baggins. We will leave you in peace for now. Hopefully I'll be able to keep them with me next time. I think I might invest in some leads." Karla said dragging the blonde dwarf after her. Bilbo waved off her gratitude and smiled at the boys.

"I'm sure they are just boys being boys, My Lady. My Cousins are just the same, always running away from their mothers, fathers or guardians. I'm sure that they'll always come home when they're hungry."

"They never miss a meal. I thank-you again Master Baggins, but I must be getting these two home I think." Bilbo nodded as he saw Fíli yawned widely and Kíli had cuddled in closer to his Cousin's shoulder and closed his eyes. They were tired and obviously needed a sleep. Kíli wasn't too old and Fíli had had a big day. His brother always took most of the energy out of him. Karla smiled at Bilbo before bidding him good day and walking away.

* * *

When the doorbell rang a third time that night, Bilbo was almost scared. When he opened the door to two familiar looking dwarves he almost fainted.

"Master Baggins?" The blonde Dwarf said, looking almost as startled as his brother.

"Fíli and Kíli. Still running off on your cousin?" Bilbo stated, now startling Balin and Dwalin with his familiarity with the pair of young Dwarf Princes.

"No, Karla is long past babysitting us." Fíli told him bowing slightly as did Kíli.

"I seem to remember at least three occasions when I became your barrier between you and your cousin." Kíli blushed, he remembers that too, because they had done so even when Karla and Bilbo had their brief relationship. Glancing down at Bilbo's wrist the pair noticed the leather braided bracelet around his wrist still and they smiled. Kíli held out his hand.

"She wanted you to have this too." He said and placed a golden ring in Bilbo's hand. It was Karla's coming of age ring.

"Wanted me to? Why did she give it to me herself?" he wondered, smiling slightly as both Fíli and Kíli took off their weapons and placed them up against the wall just inside the door, along with their boots and hung their own coats up.

"She passed 19 years ago. She told us that if we ever saw you again to give it to you and make sure you hadn't forgotten her. Clearly you have not. She would be flattered." Kíli said, a sad smile on his face.

"How could I forget her? Karla was perfect in every sense of the word." Bilbo told them.

"Well, cousin – we have missed you. Maybe we can play hide-and-go-seek again?" Fíli said with a grin.

"Maybe, Fíli. And this time I promise not to tell where you are." Bilbo said.

* * *

And as Bilbo stood at the door of the tomb made for Thorin, Fíli and Kíli he mused how throughout their journey, it was only now that they would never be found. They would win. Or perhaps they would aggravate their cousin again and again by playing hide-and-go-seek in the Halls of Mandos.


End file.
